Wishes Gone Wrong
by Amaquieria
Summary: What happens when three innocent wishes made by three unsuspecting poeple suddenly turns into one huge problem. My first fanfic so please read.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

This is my first fanfic and I know there have been several stories made similar to this one (switching bodies and such) and I apologize before hand if I accidentally copy someone.

I will also warn before hand that this story can get to be very confusing…very fast. I'll try my best to keep it easy but, hey, what can I say, I'm a sucker for logic problems. It might help to have some aspirin at hand…just in case.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

body(mind) _this will make more sense later_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I don't own…AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!faints twitching

**Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for**

A/N: I have only seen about 40 some episodes of Inuyasha and none of the manga so my knowledge will be very limited.(anything you wish to comment on put in the review) The story takes place around when Kanna is first met(cause that's the furthest I've gotten) and basically I now wield absolute control and the story will bend to my will...MUWAHAHA. I'll try not to go OOC, oh and flames are much appreciated as is praise. Enjoy

KAGOME

Camp was all set up with a cackling fire in the clearing of the woods. Sango layed curled up next to Kilala, while Miroku was leaning against a tree, staff in hand. Shippo had opted for sleeping curled up on Kagome's stomach as she lay on her back, resting her haed on her hands. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Everyone was asleep except for Kagome who was blanlkly looking at the stars.She was feeling depressed, angry, annoyed, sad, and heart-broken all in one. Inuyasha had gone off to visit Kikyo again and refused to give her a stright answer as to how he really feels.

She sighed as her thoughts drifted, '_If only it didn't hurt so much, or better yet, that it didn't hurt at all._' Slowly her mind concocted a hazy image of Sesshomaru's impassive face. '_He doesn't seem to have any feelings at all._' Another sigh escaped her lips and her eyelids slowly drooped as she silently wispered, "I wish I were Sesshomaru." With that her eyes closed and Kagome joined her freinds in the wonderful world of dreams while over head a shooting star blazed across the sky.

KOGA

Koga sat outside the cave where his brothers were all sleeping. He was looking at the stars thinking about the wonderful hunt his men had today.He was also trying to form a plan to get Kagome away from Inyasha. '_She is my woman.I don't see why she hangs around with that stupid mutt when I'm a much stonger fighter._' Frustrated, Koga jumped up and started marching toward the cave muttering under his breath,"Why is he always around her? I wish I was the one that was with Kagome." His figure disappears into the cave as the same shooting starshot across the cloudless sky.

SOUTA

Slowly Souta crawled out of the well, wincing slightly in pain as he eased himself to the ground. '_I think I twisted my ankle._' Slowly he wobbled out of the well house and sat on the porch as he looked up at the night sky. He wnated to see Feudal Japan and go on adventures like his sister. Most of all he wanted to be strong like Inuyasha, but no matter what, he couldn't get through the well.

He was also worried about his sister. He didn't like the idea that he had to sit here helpless while his sister constatnly put herself in danger day after day. Pouting, Souta got up to go back inside as his ankle was feeling much better. As he turned he stopped to gaze at the god tree. He sighed, "He's so lucky. I wish I was Inuyasha." He smiled at the thought and quietly snuck back into the house. '_Just you wait. I'm going to have an adventure just like sis and Inuyasha one day.'_ As the wind swept up his last words, the same shooting star trailed between the stars.

For you see this wasn't just any shooting star. It was a wishing star, meant to grant one person in the whole world, past or present,one wish. Unfortunately, and quite accidentally, these three wishes where made at the same time and the stars magic was only meant to grant one wish. Faced with this slight dilemma the star opted forthe essense of the three wishes; To switch places. Sadly, wishes aren't always what they seem, because in the end it always has to balance itself out. Wish for money, someone goes broke; Wish for food, someone starves. The star granted the wishes word for word, but then again stars aren't very bright. Could this turn out more disasterous than planned? Only morning could tell.

A/N: I'm cruel leaving a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. Please review.


	2. Strange Surroundings

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

body(mind)

Disclaimer: Sadly, Inuyasha isn't mine…but it should be :pouts:

**Chapter 2: Strange Surroundings**

**:_KAGOME_:**

Kagome slowly stirred to the sound of morning birds and the touch of the wind. She could feel herself leaning against the bark of a tree. '_When did I get against a tree?_' she wondered as took in the view the morning sun presented her with. She was in a small clearing in the middle of the forest, but there was no fire and her friends were no where in sight.

'_Where did everyone go?_' She began to look around when suddenly she froze. Over to the right there were three sleeping forms: Some kind of two headed dragon, a little human child and…Jaken! Kagome's eyes widened in fear. '_I've been kidnapped by Sesshomaru!_' She frantically tried to get up and run, but only succeded to fall over on her left side.

Kogame paused as she took in herself. She didn't have a left arm and she was wearing a billowy white Haori (a/n please tell me if that's what its called). She had some kind of white boa wrapped around her right shoulder and some very strange looking armor around her chest. '_Where have I seen this before?_' She brought up here right hand to scratch her head only to stop in horror. Her hand was clawed! Slowly she began to process the information and that it hit her, '_I'm in Sesshomaru's body!_'

She slowly sat down as she just stared in shock. She had no idea what to feel. If she were in her human body she would have fainted by now. Instead she just sat there and stared as the other three bodies slowly began to stir.

**:_AUTHOR_:**

The first to wake was the little girl (A/N Kagome doesn't know about Rin). Sesshomaru(Kagome) snapped out of her trance at the sound of the waking girl and got up. She came over to the little girl to ask her questions, but the moment the little girl saw Sesshomaru(Kagome) she started backing away very scared,

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions," Kagome stated in Sesshomaru's silky voice. It felt so weird hearing Sesshomaru's voice coming from her.

The little girl replied in a very shaky voice, " I..I dddon't know a..anything." Sesshomaru(Kagome) knelt down to eye level with the girl and asked, "Well how about you tell me your name. I'm sure you know that much." She tried smiling to make herself seem more friendly, but it had the opposite effect. The little girl just scrunched herself more into a tight little ball as she whimpered, "SS..Sh..Shipp..pp.ppo sssir."

Sesshomaru(Kagome) was very amused. '_The little girl has the same name as my kitsune_', but then she stopped to consider, '_If I'm in Sesshomaru's body, maybe other people got switched too._' She smiled at Shippo and asked, "Do you now Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha?"

"They're my friends," Shippo slightly whispered still a little shocked by how strange his voice sounded. Suddenly he jumped up and got very upset, "What have you done with my friends! You better not have hurt them." He got prepared to fight if necessary.

Sesshomaru(kagome) laughed, "I didn't do anything Shippo. It's me, Kagome." SHippo eyed her suspiciously, "I don't believe you. You're just trying to trick me." Sesshomaru(Kagome) stopped smiling as she replied, "It's true Shippo. Some how I got put into Sesshomaru's body. If you don't believe me look at yourself." Shippo looked down at his hands and body. His eyes got real wide as he realized he was in a human's body, and a girl no less. Rin(Shippo) then ran into Kagome's arms crying, "Aaahhh. What happened Kagome? I don't wanna be a girl…" someone cleared their throat and they both turned to look at Jaken. He looked incredulously at Sesshomaru(Kagome) and asked, "If you are truly my woman then where is that stinkin' mutt?"

Sesshomaru(Kagome)'s eyes widened in recognition, "Koga! Is that you?" Jaken(Koga) just scoffed, "Of course it's me," He then looked at himself and 'humphed' as he folded his arms, "and frankly I want my body back, This short little weak thing is useless."

Sesshomaru(Kagome), Rin(Shippo), and Jaken(Koga) all agreed that they should go look for the others, especially Kaede, and figure out how to fix this problem. Sesshomaru(Kagome) then turned to Ah and Un, "I don't know your name but would you be so kind as to help us find our friends?" Ah and Un nodded as they had watched the whole scene before them and understood the situation. They wanted their master back just as much as they wanted their bodies back.

Sesshomaru(Kagome) got onto Ah and Un's back and then helped Rin(Shippo) and Jaken(Koga) up and set them in front of her. As soon as everyone was settled, Ah and Un set off into the air and headed toward the village that Kagome and her friends always stayed at.

A/N So what do you think? Please review.


	3. Naraku's Bane

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… or well review, and I hope this next chapter is just as good.

Disclaimer: I own…broccoli?...WAAAAHH:sniffsniff: I don't own Inuyasha because of the cursed broccoli. :sniffsniff:

**Chapter 3: Naraku's Bane**

**:_NARAKU_:**

Bright sunshine filtered through Naraku's eyelids slowly bringing him to consciousness. He still felt tired and turned away from the cursed light. Slowly he began to notice that something wasn't right.

First his back didn't ache where the spider burn was. Still semi-conscious he reached behind to feel his back. The scar was still there, but it didn't hurt. (A/N: I consider somethings connected to people by spirit so it follows theme wherever their spirit goes. ok) _How strange._

The second thing that was different was he was lying on something soft and cushy. Naraku opened his eyes and saw a painted white wall. _This is very strange_. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small room painted white. On one side there was a small desk with books neatly stacked. He himself was lying on a raised futon of some sort. For some reason his body felt very…wrong. He looked down at his hands. They were small and pink with life.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the room and a woman came bursting in through what must have been the door.

"SOUTA!" she shouted, "I told you to be down stairs in 15 minutes! Nowyou'll belate for school!"

**:_AUTHOR_:**

Souta's mother came over and grabbed Souta(Naraku) out of bed. Naraku tried to protest but was silenced by the angry woman. "Your friends have been waiting down stairs for nearly half and hour! Get dressed and downstairs now!" She went to the closet, picked out and outfit, threw them at Souta(Naraku), and left.

Naraku did not like this situation one bit, but decided to "play along" until he could devise a plan of escape. He dressed in the very strange outfit and came down stairs. He was immediately greeted by two very upset people, a girl and a boy. Both were wearing school uniforms. The boy had light brown, curly hair that went to the top of his ears and vivid green eyes with flecks of blue. The girl had blond hair put up in pig-tails that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a smooth chocolate brown.

The girl seemed more concerned than upset whereas the boy was furious. The boy instantly pounced on Souta(Naraku) and started giving him a noogie while complaining, "We decide to come pick you up so we can get to school early and you decide to sleep in! I can't believe you Souta. It was even your idea in the first place." Souta(Naraku) broke free and simply glared at the boy. The girl however reached up to feel his forehead, "Are you feeling alright Souta? It's not like you to sleep in. Usually you are the one waiting for us." Souta(Naraku) slapped her hand away. "I'm fine," He growled. _Apparently I am this person named Souta. Best to play it safe until I can assess the situation._

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the thought of being this Souta person. "Lets get to school." He stated. The two kids headed toward the door and Souta(Naraku) started to follow only to be stopped by the woman from before. "Don't forget your books Souta," she stated while handing him his bag, "and have fun." She smiled and waved as Souta(Naraku) with his two "friends". He had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day.

While they were walking Naraku thought about his predicament. _I am in a very strange place that I've never seen before and in some other person's body_. (A/N: I'm going off the assumption that Naraku doesn't know about the well and that he's in the future.) He shook his head in slight confusion. _How did I even get here in the first place? That is the first question that needs to be answered. Then I need to figure out how to fix it_. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl asked him a question.

"Repeat that?" Souta(Naraku) asked. "I said, do you think Yuko should ask Nina to the dance?" Souta(Naraku) looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say, but the boy responded first. "I told you Krisa, I'm not going to ask Nina." _Ah_, Naraku thought, _So the boy's name is Yuko and the girl's name is Krisa. I better remember that_.

The two started arguing about something along the line of Yuko being too embarrassed to and Yuko denying it. Souta(Naraku) was about to tune them out when they suddenly turned on him. "So Souta, Who are you going to ask to the dance?" asked Yuko, Apparently trying to change the subject off of himself. "No one," Souta(Naraku) replied coldly. Krisa started to laugh, "He already asked Mia. Remember?" She started to run ahead as they neared the school entrance. Suddenly a loud bell sounded telling that school started.

Yuko cursed under his breath, grabbed Souta(Naraku)'s arm, and started running, "Come on Souta, we're late for our first class." They ran through the halls and burst into a room. Yuko instantly started apologizing while cathing his breath, "Sorry…we're late…Ms. Klendale…Souta…here," and he cast Souta(Naraku) a deadly glare, "slept in."

Ms. Klendale was a tall slender woman of about thirty. She had long, straight, red hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a sapphire blue that stared as cold as ice through small rectangular glasses. Ms. Klendale glared at both of them, "That is no excuse. You will both see me after school for detention. Now go to your seats." She pointed to two empty seats near the back. Yuko slowly trudged to the seat near the window while Souta(Naraku) sat in the one next to him.

Souta(Naraku) looked around as he took in the strange place. He already decided he very much hated the woman and planned to severely harm her. He decided this place was very strange. There was lots of hard rock every where and very few trees. Now he sat in what he assumed was a prison for children and began to wonder what this Souta did to be put in such a place. He smiled at the kinship he may have with this child. He was instantly brought out of his thoughts by Ms. Klendale who was hovering over him. "And what, may ask, do you find so amusing, Mr. Higurashi?" she asked while she quirked an eyebrow in anticipation and impatience. Souta(Naraku) smirked even more as he replied, "Why nothing more than the pleasure of being in your presence Ms. Klendale and to have the honor of being addressed by your divine voice. Kukuku."

The whole class gasped in shock. There was nothing Ms. Klendale hated more than being mocked. Faster than the eye could see, Ms. Klendale grabbed Souta(Naraku)'s ear and started dragging him out of class. "How dare you Mr. Higurashi mock me in my own class. I'm taking you straight to the principle where you can sit and think about what you have done. Wait until your mother hears about this." On nd on she went until they reached Mr. Welrok's office. By now Ms. Klendale had exploded the whole situation into a deliberate attack on her life and was telling Mr. Welrok how scared she was that her life was in danger.

Mr. Welrok silently listened to the tirade until she finally turned and left. Leaving Souta(Naraku) there with a very sore ear. Mr. Welrok then turned to Souta(Naraku) and asked him his side of the story. "I simply complimented her on hwat a wonderful teacher she was. You can ask the other…kids if you don't believe me." Mr. Welrok nodded and headed back to Ms. Klendale's class with Souta(Naraku) in tow.

After much questioning and assessment, Mr. Welrok determined that there was no foul play and sent Ms. Klendale home to rest before she had a nervous break down. The class had the rest of the period free. Souta(Naraku) sat down and Yuko leaned over to him, "That was brilliant Souta." Souta(Naraku) gave a sinister smile. _Yes, I could get used to this world. Kukuku._

The rest of the day went without a problem, but Naraku soon found that he had no idea what the teachers where talking about and opted to ignore them. He learned that this dance his friends were talking about earlier would be in four days and seemed to be a very big deal. He smiled at the thought of making it a very big nightmare.

The only thing left was to figure out what the big deal was with this math test tomorrow. He had no idea what it was and everyone seemed very…upset about it.

A/N: Whaddaya think? Give me any suggestions you want on what you think Naraku should experience and I might put it the next chapter I write about him. I Kind of ran out after the dance and the test idea. I decided to give him a good first day, but it will get worse. I want him to suffer. I'm so evil.


	4. A Bigger Mess

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the story seems a little senseless, but it will probably make more sense later on. Naraku is involved because it was a wish made on a star and stars aren't very bright. It could have been real simple but I guess you can say when the star put Koga in Jaken, it kind of was at a loss as to where to put Jaken (didn't think of Koga's body, remember not very bright) and so that's where all the mayhem comes in, or at least starts. I hope that helps clear it up a bit, or at least sheds light on the workings of a delusional mind.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

Body(mind) (I put mind in when its discovered who may be in someone elses body. It makes it more fun that way.)

Disclaimer: The day I rule the world I shall definitely own Inuyasha! As for now…I don't own Inuyasha. :cries:

**Chapter 4: A Bigger Mess**

A/N: I decided to try something a little different with this chapter. Rather than do POV of the characters it's going to be like watching from the sidelines. It might get confusing, so good luck.

**:_GENERAL POV_:**

The sun is just beginning to shine on Inuyasha's group sleeping in the clearing. Slowly they begin to stir in the dawning light. Inuyasha is the first to wake. After returning from visiting Kikyo, Inuyasha had taken up sleeping in a tree above Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked and looked around confused. '_Where am I?_' were his first thoughts as he attempted to get up, but instead fell out f the tree right nest to Kagome. Inuyahsa sat up and rubbed his head while glaring at the tree like it was its fault that he fell. Then he turned and saw Kagome and his eyes got real wide.

"ONEE-SAN!" he shouted, waking up the rest of camp. Kagome looked blearily at Inuyasha as he scooped her up in a big bear hug. "Onee-san, it's been so long since, I've seen you. I was so worried about you." Inuyasha chatted excitedly as he continued to hug Kagome, who was still disoriented from sleep.

Miroku was saying something to the same effect as he was hugging Sango, who looked greatly disturbed by this action. Sango pried Miroku off of herself and looked at him critically, and then looked at herself. Then Sango sighed as she sat down and began to meditate.

Kagome had come to her senses and had thrown Inuyasha off of herself. She stood and coldly stared at Inuyasha, "You will do well to stay off this Sesshomaru, Hanyou," Kagome(Sesshomaru) stated with a very bored face. Inuyasha just stared at her confused while Shippo came running up to Inuyasha shouting, "That's my body and whoever you are, you better get out." Sango had now come up to the rest of them while Miroku followed happily, "I think there has been some changes," she calmly replied as she sat down Indian style.

Shippo turned on Sango, "What do you mean changes you stupid Demon slayer?" "I mean that somehow we have switched bodies; for instance I am Miroku, not Sango," Sango(Miroku) replied as if it was obvious.

"Feh," Shippo replied while crossing his arms over his chest where a certain rosary rested. "First lets establish who is who," Sango(Miroku) stated and pointed to Shippo, "I think it safe to assume you are Inuyasha." Shippo(Inuyasha) fehed again and attempted to climbed the tree only to fall to the ground again. Sango(Miroku) then turned to Kagome(Sesshomaru), "And you already stated that you were Sesshomaru." Kagome(Sesshomaru) only nodded as he watched the antics of his half-brother who was still trying to climb the tree.

"That leaves two unkowns," Sango(Miroku) replied as he looked at Inuyasha, who was sitting against the tree Shippo(Inuyasha) was trying to climb and Miroku, who was sitting next to her. Miroku was the first to speak up, "I'm Kohaku. If you're not Sango, then do you know where she is?" Sango(Miroku) shook his head no and Miroku(Kohaku) looked crest fallen at the news.

Sango(Miroku) then turned to Inuyasha, "And who might you be?" Inuyasha pointed to himself and blinked in confusion. Sango(Miroku) nodded and Inuyasha replied, "My name's Souta and my sister is Kagome. Are you the friends she travels with?" Sango nodded.

Shippo(Inuyasha) had given up on climbing the tree and turned back to the rest of the group and sat down. "Who cares about who's who," Shippo(Inuyasha) huffed, "How do we fix it? I don't know about you, but I want my body back." Kagome(Sesshomaru) replied emotionlessly, "Much as it pains me, I agree with Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru, refuses to spend the rest of his days in a filthy human's body and Inuyasha's wench no less." Inuyasha(Souta) jumped up and glared at Kagoem(Sesshomaru) while shouting, "How dare you call my sister filthy and a wench. You don't know anything about her." Kagome(Sesshomaru) ignored him, turned, and started walking to the forest.

"Hey, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you," Inuyasha(Souta) yelled as he chased after Kagome(Sesshomaru). Shippo(Inuyasha) ran after him while also shouting, "Give it up Souta, that idiot wouldn't listen to his own mother." Kagome(Sesshomaru) stopped suddenly and glared at Shippo(Inuyasha) who skidded to a halt right behind Inuyasha(Souta) who had almost ran into Kagome(Sesshomaru). "How dare you insult my mother, you filthy Hanyou," Kagome(Sesshomaru) whispered coldly as he advanced on the kitsune. "Feh," he replied, sticking his nose in the air, "Having you was the insult."

With that last comment, Kagome(Sesshomaru) pounced upon Shippo(Inuyasha) and attempted to strangle him. Shippo(Inuyasha) clawed at Kagome(Sesshomaru)'s hands, making her drop him. He then ran onto Sango(Miroku)'s shoulder as he walked towards them. Inuyasha(Souta) instantly took this chance to restrain Kagome(Sesshomaru) before she killed anyone while shouting, "Stop this stupid fighting. We can't do anything to solve this problem if we're all dead."

At that Kagome(Sesshomaru) stopped struggling and glared at Shippo(Inuyasha) while Inuyasha(Souta) let him go. Shippo(Inuyasha) stuck his tongue out at Kagome(Sesshomaru) who just ignored him and sat down next to a tree while glowering at the people before her.

Sango(Miroku) smiled, "Well, lets head to Kaede's first. She may have an idea as how to fix your problem. As for me," he looks down at Sango's body, "I could very well get used to this." She attempts to feel herself up. THWACK. Sango(Miroku) twitches on the ground, knocked out from behind by Miroku(Kohaku) with Sango's boomerang. "Perverted monk, don't try anything with my sister's body or you may get yours back with a few vitals missing."

Kirara comes up and transformes into her larger form. Inuyasha(Souta) helps to put Sango(Miroku) on her back while Miroku(Kohaku) gets on to hold her in place. Miroku(Kohaku) then turns to Shippo(Inuyasha), "Do you know how to get to Kaede?"

"Feh. Sure I do. Just follow me." Shippo(Inuyasha) Starts walking through the woods. Kagome(Sesshomaru) gets up and starts to follow only to stop and double over in pain. Inuyasha(Souta) runs to her side, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She glares at him and calmly replies, "It would seem this weak human body is in need of food." Inuyasha(Souta) nods in understanding and runs back to the clearing to get Kagome's backpack. Everyone headed back to the clearing as well deciding that eating a meal first would be a good idea.

After breakfast, they prepared to head for Kaede's village. Miroku(Kohaku), Sango(Miroku), and Shippo(Inuyasha) rode Kirara while leading the way. Kagome(Sesshomaru) refused to be reduced to the level of a pack animal by carrying the backpack and refused to be humiliated by needing the help of his half brother's body to travel. Finally, out of frustration, Inuyasha(Souta) forced the backpack onto her back, picked her up on his back, and started heading in the direction of Kirara all before Kagome(Sesshomaru) could put up fight.

Inuyasha(Souta) enjoyed the speed of Inuyasha's body and was soon jumping from place to place while following Kirara. Kagome(Sesshomaru) complained at first but gave up with the realization that it was futile to protest while in a human's body and resigned herself to her current situation for the time being.

They weren't very far from the village and were there around noon. Sango(Miroku), Miroku(Kohaku), and Shippo(Inuyash) climbed off of Kirara and made their way to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha(Souta) dropped Kagome(Sesshomaru) as they also headed to Kaede's hut. What theyfound was a very shocking scene.

A/N: I think I will end on this cliffy. The chapter after the next will probably be the one to tell you what was found at Kaede's hut. Try not to kill me while waiting in suspense. It may be a while before I update as I'm going to Alaska in a few days, but I'll try to make up for it. Please review.


	5. Wisdom Of Women

A/N: I'm back from Alaska and it was very interesting. I've had my fill of ice, water and rock. The best part was I got to ride in a helicopter and on a dog sled. Very fun. Now on with the story. I'm trying to be serious and not make the story totally ridiculous and since I hate going OOC there might not be any pairings and such since I'm not good at that. Who knows, I might change my mind. Also my chapters may be getting longer as I'm finishing introducing all the changes my wonderful star made hehe.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

Body(mind) (I put mind in when its discovered who may be in someone elses body. It makes it more fun that way.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :glares at evil lawyers: and it's all your fault. hmph...sigh...I wish I owned at least Sesshomaru :wicked grin:...oh all the evil thingsI would do..hehehe

**Chapter 4: Wisdom of Women**

A/N: I haven't watched all of Inuyasha (as I've said before) so I don't know all the characters that some people might know. I'm only putting in this fic the characters I know and if one you like is never mentioned then copy my idea and include this oh so favorable character. I don't care if you copy my idea, as mimicking is the highest form of flattery, but I do despise word-for-word coping. Enjoy this next chapter. I know I do!

The sun has already risen but it still seems dark. Warm laughter echoes strangely off a voice from a palace surrounded by a mist of miasma that is slowly dissipating. The laughter comes from a man running around after a strange wasp of some kind, oblivious of the danger it might hold if he caught it. He laughs again as he is about to catch it, but again it escapes. His red eyes laughing merrily as waves of black hair frame his face.

Off to the side of the cheerful man stands a young boy dressed in a skin tight suit and armor…a demon slayer outfit. He bats a fan in front of his face as he rolls his eyes in annoyance at the scene. Sitting next to him is a young girl dressed in pale white (A/N: I'm terrible at describing clothing so just kind of imagine what works) with shoulder length pale white hair. She is both watching and not watching the laughing man in front of her as she is lost deep in thought. Behind both of them is a woman with short, black hair pulled back in a pony tail and red eyes. She stares at the strange scene in front of her with nothing but amazement and concern. Amazed at what was going on and concern at how to fix it.

Suddenly the man trips and falls in his chase of the wasp and he slowly begins to cry, but then he realized he wasn't hurt he jumps up to again give chase to the elusive bug that was moving at the unconscious will of the very man that chased it.

This man, though strange it may be, was none other than that most dreadful and hated enemy, Naraku. Watching his antics were his companions: Kohaku, Kanna, Kagura, but of course, one already knows they aren't who they appear to be.

Naraku has grown tired of chasing the wasp and is now running around collecting the few withered flowers that have grown in a few places. He sits down and begins to weave them together while sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. Slowly he forms the flowers into a ring and smiles as he holds up his handy work. He runs up to Kanna and kneels down in front of her presenting her with the wreath. His deep voice cheerfully cuts through the silence, "Look what Rin made for the pretty girl. Rin made it to go with the other flowers in her hair."

Kanna is snapped out of her thoughts and grins at the widely grinning Naraku, trying to remind herself that the man before her is not an evil Hanyou but a little girl. She takes the flower wreath and warmly states with a whispery voice, "Thank ye child. Ye have made a very nice wreath." With that she places it on her head and deep, happy laughter escapes Naraku(rin)'s lips as he sets out to find more flowers. All three shiver at the sound as it sounds so…wrong. Kagura looks at his retreating form and then turns to look at Kanna with a smile while stating, "Rin seems to have taken well to being in a different body, Kaede. What ever did you tell the girl?"

Kanna(Kaede) smils as her distant voice replies, "She was quite upset at the absence of Sesshomaru-sama and how her body had changed. I simply told her that she was still Rin and that Sesshomaru-sama would not like to see her so upset. That convinced her to calm down and she has just come to accept something is different. I assume she is ignoring the problem as she does not understand it or is too afraid to confront it."

Kagura nodds at this and then looks at Kohaku, who was know holding a closed fan against his chest, as she rejoins, "I understand the feeling. I still can't grasp the idea of Kagura in my brother's body."

Kohaku(Kagura) glares at the girl and calmly retorts "As am I at the idea of not being in my body," she pauses as she looks at the gleeful Naraku who was looking now for grass or weeds as no flowers remained, "But it is admirable to know that neither Naraku nor this child can control me now despite the jewel shard in the back of this body."

Kagura(Sango) ignors her blatant remark as she sits next to Kanna(Kaede) and asks, "Have you figured out who did this and how to fix it?" Kanna(Kaede) sighs and mournfully replies, "I have not, but if we are in these bodies than someone else must be in ours. First we must find our bodies and be sure of their safety, otherwise I believe it would become impossible to fix the problem." Kagura(Sango) nods in understanding as they both get up o act upon this new idea.

Kohaku(Kagura) spoke up skeptically, "And how do you suppose we find your bodies? Clearly none of you know how to use what powers you have and I highly doubt that child over there would be of any assistance at all."

Kanna(Kaeda) did not look atKohaku(Kagura) as she heads toward the front gate and replies, "Aye, be that as it may, we must still try. It would be wise to go to my village first as that is where I was last and as that is also the place where Kagome and Inuyasha would go first if there were a problem." She reaches the door and opens it as she prepars to leave. Kagura(Sango) had gone to fetch Naraku(Rin) and follows after her with Naraku(Rin)rambling awayabout traveling to find her precious Sesshomaru-sama. Kohaku(Kagura) reluctantly sighs and gritts her teeth as she follows her retreating body._I like being free, but I do not like the frailty of thisfreedom. The only thing that keeps this body movingis the shard. At least inmy own bodyI have a chanceat true freedom._

A/N: I think I'll stop here. I was going to add more but I decided this was enough. I know I delved into Kagura's thoughts more thanthe othersbut I needed to clarify her reasonings more so as it's fairly clear that Kaede and Sango would want their own bodies back. I hope you're enjoying the fanfic. It's meant to be humorous. I still love the idea of Naraku frolicking like a child, It's just too funny. Wait up, more humor to come and next is the all awaited scene at Kaede's village that shocked Inuyasha and his companions…hehehe what fun.


	6. Let's Get Together

A/N: School is starting so my updates may be longer in coming. Thankyou to all those who have reviewed. I really apreciate it.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

Body(mind)

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, and everybody else in the whole wide world knows it, so why do I have to say it. I won't and you can't make me. (suddenly attacked by numerous lawyers armed with bunches of broccoli and cauliflower) AHHHHHHHH (runs away) NO NO NO NO NO! Not the evil afro veggies!...Fine I confess! I don't own Inuyasha. (Lawyers disperse) Whew! That was close (author faints).

**Chapter 6: Let's Get Together**

A/N: This is an update. The story hasn't changed, I just changed a few words all thanks to the wonderful sakura sama. I don't think I'll update the other chapters (too lazy) but I plan to use the words here and for the rest of the chapter.

Inuyasha(Souta) and gang could do nothing but stare at the shocking, maybe even disturbing scene just outside Kaede's hut.

It was a dog. A big, huge, fluffy dog lying on his back and pawing at the air while twisting side to side with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. All the village children and some of the women are fondling the dog, which causes him to swish his tail back and forth, effectively knocking over a house and a few bystanders. This only makes the women and children squeal in delight.

Inuyasha(Souta) decides he wants to pet the dog as well and runs to join the women and children in fondling the great beast. "Hey, you idiot! Get back here," Shippo(Inuyasha) shouts chasing after him, "You'll get my filthy brother's scent all over my body!" No sooner is that said than Shippo(Inuyasha) is smacked on the head with Jaken's Staff(Name?) by Kaede.

"Filthy, ungrateful Kitsune! How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru! Even smothered in dirt and filthy human hands he smells better than you!" Kaede continues to rant and rave at the confused Shippo(Inuyasha) while waving the staff around. In the background a loud THWACK! Is heard as Miroku(Kohaku) knocks out Sango(Miroku) for feeling up his sister's body. Kagome(Sesshomaru) watches Kaede with a bored expression, and comes to the conclusion that the old lady is acting much like Jaken.

"Jaken," she shouts and Kaede(Jaken) turns, "Be quiet." Kaede(Jaken)'s jaw drops at the audacity of this female human and is about to reprimand her when the kitsune yells back, "Stay out of this Sesshomaru. I don't need you're help in fighting the old hag."

"hn," was Kagome(Sesshomaru)'s reply as he turned and headed for his demon form.

Kaede(Jaken) just stands there and slowly processes this information. Suddenly he realizes that his master is in that body and chases after Kagome(Sesshomaru)'s retreating form, "Wait for me master Sesshomaru. Please forgive this lowly servant for not keeping a better eye on you're body."

Sango(Miroku) wakes up and looks to his body, "May I ask as to why I was punished this time"

"You know why." Miroku(Kohaku) glared back at him.

"I'm afraid I am at a loss"

"You were feeling up my sister's body…again!" He shouted in frustration,

"Ah, I'm afraid you misunderstand, Kohaku, I was merely attempting to satisfy an itch"

Miroku(Kohaku) gave him a disbelieving look before grabbing his collar and dragging him to Sesshomaru's demon form, who by now had rolled over onto his stomach and was watching everyone approach.

Miroku(Kohaku) dropped Sango(Miroku) upon his approach and asked, "Why is there a dog demon in the middle of the village and why is it so…docile."

Sango(Miroku), who was now sitting Indian style on the ground, spoke up, "It is my guess that this is Sesshomaru's body," Kagome(Sesshomaru) slightly nodded at this, "and that whoever is in his body is unable to effectively control his demonic powers to take on a human form."

Kagome(Sesshomaru) made no move to approve or disapprove this theory, but stood silently observing his body as it laid there and watched him.

Sesshomaru(Kagome) had watched as her body and friends approached and was shocked when Inuyasha started petting her. '_That must mean someone else is in his body too, because Inuyasha would never touch his brother. Much less pet him.'_ She was still trying to figure out how to change into a human form again. It was quite by accident that she transformed.

**:FLASHBACK(from Kagome's POV):**

_**Rin(Shippo), Jaken(Kouga)and I had just arrived at Kaede's village when the villager's began running and screaming, "Demon! Demon! A Demon has come to attack the village!" At this point Kaede had stepped out of her hut, somewhat bleary eyed from just having woke up. Upon seeing me she woke up and began running towards me, but stopped suddenly when she saw Jaken(Kouga). She then looked at herself and then back at Jaken(Kouga).Then she took a fighting stance and pointed a wrinkly finger at Jaken(Kouga).**_

"**_Whoever you are return my body at once," she exclaimed. That's when I realized that Jaken was in Kaede's body._**

"**_You can have you're useless body. It's not like I chose to take it," Jaken(Kouga) replied._**

_**At this point Kaede(Jaken) Became infuriated and started ranting at Jaken(Kouga) who just ranted right back at him. I was getting very tired and angry at them as their arguing wasn't solving our current dilemma. That's when I felt it. Some sort of power pulsating in the recess of Sesshomaru's mind. Curiosity overtook my anger and I tapped into the power. **_

_**Suddenly I was overcome by immense demonic powers and couldn't stop their flow into Sesshomaru's body. The Tensaiga(sp?) at my side was pulsating, trying to tell me something but I was unable to understand what. I slowly felt my consciousness ebb away as Sesshomaru's body transformed, but before I was completely swallowed by the demonic powers, the Tensaiga gave off an eerie glow and I came back to full consciousness. I think it was trying to protect me. The transformation completed and I realized I was in Sesshomaru's demon form and no idea how to get back. Jaken(Kouga) and Rin(Shippo) had run for cover in Kaede's hut while Kaede(Jaken) was standing there praising me on my wonderful powers and such. I took to ignoring him. **_

_**The villagers who were armed stared at me in fear so I decided to play my role and be a dog. I really didn't want them to be afraid of me. I rolled onto my back and playfully kicked my three paws in the air. Then I looked to some of the village children and began to whimper and wiggle my body. At first they were frightened but a few brave souls came up to me and began petting my fur. Kaede(Jaken) began to shout and complain, but he went unheard as more people came up to pet me. I gave out a low contented growl and licked a woman near my head. She gave a gasp of surprise and was covered in dog slobber. All the others laughed and soon I was swarmed by the village woman and children while the men just stood on the sides in confusion and shock with forgotten weapons either in their hands or by their feet. **_

_**It wasn't so bad being a dog, but I couldn't talk and it's rather difficult to move with only three legs. **_

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_

Sesshomaru(Kagome) hadn't meant to become a demon but she found it rather unnerving to find herself staring at her, well actually more like glaring. Deciding she had had enough and wanting to lighten the mood. Sesshomaru(Kagome) leaned toward herself. _'Whoever is in my body be prepared. No one glares at me and gets away with it.' _Slowly she got closer until her nose was almost touching her body and then in one quick movement she stuck out her big tongue and gave her body one huge, slobbery lick that left her body completely drenched. Kagome(Sesshomaru) was shocked, no he was appalled that whoever was in his body would degrade himself to such a level as to lick a human! He glared at himself.

"How dare you disgrace this Sesshomaru!" he stated coolly.

Amusement danced in Sesshomaru(Kagome)'s eyes. _'So Sesshomaru's in my body, and I'm in his. This could be fun.' _Sesshomaru(Kagome) looked at her body as if to say 'What are you gonna do about it' and then turned to Inuyasha's body and gave him a huge, slobbery lick too.

Inuyasha(Souta) scrunched up his face in disgust, "Ewwww. Now I have to take a bath. Just great." Rin(Shippo) and Jaken(Kouga) came out and saw the whole scene. Upon seeing Inuyasha get drenched, Jaken(Kouga) smirked, "Whats wrong dog boy, can't handle a little lick from my woman."

Shippo(Inuyasha) jumped at this and yelled, "What do you mean you're woman, Jaken?" Kouga glared at the little kitsune, "My name isn't Jaken. It's Kouga leader of the Wolf tribe," he declared puffing up his chest in pride, "And that demon is my woman, Kagome."

Rin(Shippo) came up to his body and inspected it thoughtfully, "Inuyasha? Is that you in my body!"

"Feh. What's it to ya, runt!" Shippo(Inuyasha) declared folding his arms.

"Nothing it, just seems, weird." Rin(Shippo) declared somewhat dejectedly.

Sesshomaru(Kagome) decided that she was rather tired being a demon and began using a claw to somewhat write in the dirt. Everyone caught her movement and looked to see what she was doing. Sango(Miroku) walked up beside her and began to read, "How….Do…..I….Change…..Back?" They all looked up at her just as confused and equally lost as to how to fix her problem except Kagome(Sesshomaru).

He cleared his throat and all attention was drawn to him, "Now listen carefully wench, as I'll only explain this once." Sesshomaru(Kagome) nodded and put her full attention on her body that was still standing in the same place as before, "You must focus on controlling the demon power running through your body. Once you have control you must slowly mold it and draw it together in one spot. Then you must push it back into the furthest recess of your mind where it belongs."

Sesshomaru(Kagome) nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. Soon she realized that the demon powers were already being somewhat controlled by Tensaiga. Working together she was able to complete the task as Sesshomaru described it. When she was finished she opened her eyes to discover that Sesshomaru's body was back in its human form.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru(Kagome)'s body began to glow and shift back into a humanoid form. Once the transformation was complete, Sesshomaru(Kagome) checked herself out, upon her discovery of success she jumped up and began to dance around, "Yeah! I did it! I'm no longer a dog! Yeah!"

"Wench," Kagome(Sesshomaru) growled, "You will do well not to make a fool of this Sesshomaru while your in my body."

Sesshomaru(Kagome) stopped and turned to him, "Well, excuse me! It's not like I chose to be in _your_ body. I only wished…" suddenly Sesshomaru(Kagome) stopped as realization dawned on her. She wasn't sure how or why but somehow her wish to be emotionless like Sesshomaru put her in Sesshomaru. But how do explain everyone else being switched?

Inuyasha(Souta) looked at his sister concerned, "Hey sis, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Souta?" Sesshomaru(Kagome) asked a little shocked that he was here too.

"Yeah it's me. Now what's Wrong?"

Sesshomaru(Kagome) bit her lower lip as she thought. (A/N: if you get tired of me constantly doing the whole body(mind) thing, let me know and I'll just put one of them down). In the silence another THWACK was heard as Sango(Miroku) was once again knocked unconscious and everyone sweatdropped. Sesshomaru(Kagome) looked at everyone who had now gathered around in a circle. She shifted nervously, "Ah..hehe…um I ….uh I ..think this whole…uh mess.. might…bemyfault!" she stated lowering Sesshomaru's bangs over his face to hide her embarrassment. Everyone sat still as they digested this. Shippo(Inuyasha) was the first to react, "WHAT! What do you mean your fault? What did you do wench?"

Sesshomaru(Kagome) became angry and felt the demon powers begin to react. She calmed herself some and got them under control before heatedly replying, "My name is not wench. It's Kagome. Get it through your thick skull. This is as much your fault as mine. If you didn't go chasing after Kikyo all the time, we wouldn't be in this mess!" By now she was standing and shouting at the little form of the kitsune. Her eyes were flashing red every so often as she fought to stay in control.

"Don't blame Kikyo for your own mistakes. She isn't as clumsy as you"

By now Sesshomaru(Kagome) was boiling and did the only thing she could think of, "SIT!" WHAM! The forgotten prayer beads around Shippo(Inuyasha)'s neck lit up and smashed his small body into the dirt and everyone just sat there in complete silence. Some were confused while other's were shocked. There silence stayed until all of the sudden a loud, dark voice shouted, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Everyone turned just in time to see Naraku burst through the trees and run straight into Sesshomaru(Kagome) pulling her into a tight embrace, "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin missed you so much." Soon Naraku(Rin) was chatting away to a bewildered Sesshomaru(Kagome) and everyone else was in a state of double shock. Shortly after Naraku(Rin) came Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. Soon everyone recognized their nemesis and went into fighting stances, or tried to.

Sesshomaru(Kagome) was busy trying to pry off an overly animated Naraku(Rin) who was retelling every single thing she saw while traveling here.

Kagome(Sesshomaru) went to pull out his sword only to discover it wasn't there. Then he began to look for the bow and arrows he always sees the girl carrying.

Shippo(Inuyasha) after recovering went to do much the same thing only to discover that he too was without his sword and took up a hand-to-hand combat fighting stance.

Sango(Miroku) lifted up hirakotsu to throw it only to realized he had no idea how to use it and set it back down.

Inuyasha(Souta) didn't know that this guy was dangerous and was just watching with amusement as his sister struggled to pull free.

Miroku(Kohaku) considered the wind tunnel but remembered the wasps, so he clutched Miroku's staff in determination to fight his best.

Rin(Shippo) realized he wasn't of much use and ran to hide in the bushes.

Jaken(Koga) took up a hand-to-hand combat fighting stance in front of Sesshomaru(Kagome) to try and protect 'his woman'.

Kaede(Jaken) put his staff over his head to prepare to fight should something happen.

Kirara had already fully transformed and Ah Un were beside her also ready to fight in a moments notice.

Kagura(Sango) and Kohaku(Kagura) stayed back as Kanna(Kaede) came forward with her hands behind her back, "We mean ye no harm children, now calm down before ye do something ye will regret. If ye wish to fix this problem it will require us all to be alive."

Everyone relaxed at this understanding and sat down to establish who was who and once again contemplate their problem. After introductions Sesshomaru(Kagome) turned to Kanna(Kaede), "Kaede, I believe in some inexplicable way, that this problem might be, in some way, my fault."

"And why is that,child," came the distant sounding reply.

"Because I remember last night that I was…thinking and I openly wished that I could be more like Sesshomaru and now look. I'm not like him, I am him! Maybe someone granted the wish or something."

Kanna(Kaede) thought about this, as did everyone else.

Inuyasah(Souta) broke the silence, "I remember making a wish last night too. I wished I could be like Inuyasha, but I don't see how that will solve our problem, unless you can unwish wishes."

"He does have a point," Sango(Miroku) stated, "Rather than look for the cause and lay blame let us try an find a solution. If this was brought about by a wish, maybe there's a way to make another wish to put it all back together." Many of them nodded in agreement to this.

"A wish to unwish," Sesshomaru(Kagome) speculated, "How do you make a wish that will be granted?"

Kagome(Sesshomaru) calmly replied, "One must wish on something for it to be granted." It was stated as if it was something everyone should know and if you didn't than you're an idiot.

There was silence..........

"Look what Rin found in her pocket!" Naraku(Rin) proudly exclaimed as she held up half of the Shikon Jewel. Then everyone got an idea, but Rin(Shippo) was the first to voice everyone's thoughts, "If we finished the Shikon no Tama, we could make a wish on it to fix everything." Everyone nodded in agreement and it was agreed that they work together to find the missing shards. Sesshomaru(Kagome) traded Naraku(Rin) a pretty rock and some hair clips for the Shikon and melded it to the piece she had around her neck. The jewel was now ¾ complete. Then she looked up at everyone, "I think this is a great idea, but before we head out on some great adventure I might like to point out that not all of us are as equipped as we used to be. I mean look at me. I'm Sesshomaru, but I don't know a thing about how to use these demon powers. I turned myself into a dog for cryin' out loud."

Sango(Miroku) nodded, "I believe that is an excellent idea, Lady Kagome. I myself found myself defenseless when I was unable to use hirakotsu." He then made to move his hand to his heart as though in despair but instead ended up grabbing his breast, SMACK! THWACK! Kagura(Sango) smacked him and Miroku(Kohaku) knocked him unconscious. Kohaku(Kagura) spoke up, "I am still able to use my fan and ,in fact, woke up with it. It isn't necessary for all of us to learn new techniques."

Kanna(Kaede) nodded to this and stated, "So it seems. Miroku can use his staff and Kohaku can use the wind tunnel and his kusarigama. Sango can keep her hirakotsu and work on training the body she is in. Sesshomaru will teach Kagome how to adequately defend herself especially if you hope to get you're body back," Kagome(Sesshomaru)'s only reply was a 'Hn', "Inuyasha will teach Kagome's brother also how to defend himself in his body and how to use Tetsaiga. Rin I believe is safe for now. Jaken can keep his staff but should he harm my body he will live to regret it. Shippo and Kouga will just have to work with what they have."

By the time all was agreed upon, the sun was setting. Everyone prepared and settled down for the night, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: Yay. Another chapter! Tell me what you think. I love input. Now here's a question for all you readers, where oh where do you think our lovely Kanna went? You might find out later if I feel up to it, but for now one can only guess. Next chapter will be up as soon as I find the down time between school. I'm also still working on 'Torture Naraku' ideas. So far I have chores, math test, school dance(I don't like dancing), and a visit to the dentist for a cavity…(gasp) oh my! Spelling and editing corrections are good too. If any one knows the name of Jaken's, please tell me? I need input on how in the world am I suppose decided whether to uses he or her when referring to such people as Sesshomaru(kagome) and Naraku(rin). The bodies are male but the mind isn't. What to do, what to do. Please review and avoid haunted toilets. Ja ne.

Sakura sama: Thankyou for your help. I really appreciate it. As for Sesshomaru, I kinda figured he knew archery too. That's why no one is teaching him anything. In the story he was trying to find them because I don't know where they are. I don't know so he doesn't know. The bow and arrows may just magically appear or something. I'm going with the unconsciously misplaced for now. Thanks much.


End file.
